Asuka Kazama
Asuka Kazama is a character from Tekken series, she makes her debut on Tekken 5 as a playable character. Story Tekken 5 Ever since she was a child, Asuka received training in Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts from her father. One day, Asuka's father was roughed up and sent to the hospital. A police detective told Asuka the perpetrator was likely to enter the tournament, so she decided to enter as well. Official Version Ever since she was a child, Asuka had received training in Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts from her father. Born with a strong sense of justice, Asuka was well known around Osaka for breaking up fights in the neighborhood. Upon returning home one day, Asuka found pupils of her father had been roughed up. She learned from her father's pupils that an unknown Chinese man showed up at the dojo, severely beat them, and put Asuka's father in the hospital. Several days later, an Interpol detective from Hong Kong came to investigate the incident, mentioning that the suspect is most likely planning to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament. Upon hearing this, Asuka decides that she will also enter the tournament. TK5's Ending Asuka defeats Jinpachi Mishima, who dissolves into dust. Meanwhile, the advanced effects of Devil Jin's transformation disappear (the horns and wings are gone), leaving a half-transformed Jin. Asuka rushes to Jin and tries to revive him, wondering what she should do. Though she is unaware of it, her touch undoes the final remnants of the Devil Jin transformation, and Jin awakes in his human state. Alarmed at his unfamiliar surroundings, Jin tries to stand up quickly, tripping over Asuka and landing face-first between her breasts, which enlarge and make a "boing" sound. Enough time passes for a small rock to roll on the ground before Jin finally sits up. Asuka, embarrassed at first, immediately gets angry and demands Jin to explain himself. Jin, however, seems to be completely oblivious to the moment and continues to wonder where he is. Believing this to be a front, Asuka angrily power-punches Jin into a large rock, calling him a pervert and then stomping away angrily, leaving Jin asking, "What was that all about?" in utter confusion. Immediately after, a tiny rock ironically falls on top of his head and knocks him back out. Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Asuka entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 in order to avenge her father, who was injured by Feng Wei, but to her dismay, he was nowhere to be found, and, as the tournament ended, she returned to her calm and normal life disappointed. However, her life didn't stay peaceful for long, as Asuka discovered that Jin Kazama was the man responsible for the terrible war going on all over the world. She enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 in order to capture Jin Kazama. TK6's Ending Asuka is hastily peddling her bike. She cries out that she's going to be late for school. As she is about to seemingly careen into the place (which may or may not be Mishima High), Lili's limousine appears out of nowhere. Asuka yells in surprise, and crashes her bike, making her lunch fall to the ground. Lili gets out of the limo in her school uniform, and states that her first day at school is completely ruined. Asuka angrily yells at her, "Are you some sort of idiot?!" Then the two of them engage in a fight, exchanging powerful blows at each other. Lili's driver quickly gets out of the limousine while this happens. Tekken 7: Fated Retribution Since they first fought at the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Asuka felt that Lili was taking the whole rivalry nonsense a little too seriously. Asuka recalled Lili's phone call out of the blue a few days earlier: "Hello, Asuka. I am sure you have heard the news that the King of Iron Fist Tournament is starting again soon. Worry not, I have already been gracious enough to register you for the competition. No trying to weasel out of it, you hear? I am ever so looking forward to fighting you." As Asuka let her rage toward Lili's presumptuousness fly down the phone, Lili hung up. Fed up of being treated like a rich girl's plaything, Asuka thought that maybe if she beat Lili, the conceited little princess would leave her alone. Then again, maybe not... Asuka wondered how she could resolve the situation but came up with nothing. Eventually, she decided to go along with Lili's plan and enter the tournament. TK7's Ending After defeating Lili, Asuka is shocked to find that her rival is planning on moving to her own home. As Asuka shouts at her to explain herself, Lili waltzes around saying that she will learn the Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts and rebuild the dojo to its former glory. Asuka can only shout in protest, demanding an explanation and chase after Lili as they leave the arena. Tekken Appearances Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheMrRamonlle) Asuka is one of the returning characters of the game. Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Asuka appears as one of the playable characters, she have two versions: the normal one and a new one named "Devil Asuka". Asuka gets attacked by the Devil Gene on a similar way than Jin and Kazuya, her dark side is revealed and it seems Asuka becomes much stronger and able EVEN to kill anyone she hates with no mercy like Lili. Tekken Warriors Asuka is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Dead or Alive VI & Dead or Alive VI Second Fight In both versions of this DoA installement, Asuka appears as a guest character on the roster base. Tekken X Dead or Alive Asuka is one of the characters from Tekken side. Tekken X Dead or Alive (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Asuka appears as one of the playable characters of the game, her partner is Lili Rochefort and their rivals are Marie Rose and Honoka from Dead or Alive. Soulcalibur vs Tekken She is one of the characters from Tekken side. Street Fighter X Tekken 2: Return of Pandora Asuka is one of the characters from Tekken side, her partner is Lili Rochefort and their rivals are Sakura and Karin from Street Fighter. Power Rangers X Tekken - The Fighting Universe She is one of the characters from Tekken side. Ressha Sentai ToQger X Tekken Asuka is one of the characters from Tekken side. Tekken X SNK Asuka is one of the characters from Tekken side, her rival is Yuri Sakasaki from Art of Fighting. Capcom X Namco: A New Generation of Fighting She is one of the characters from Namco side. Capcom VS. Bandai-Namco: The Battle of Legends Asuka is one of the characters from Bandai Namco side, her rival is Karin Kanzuki from Street Fighter. CXN: Capcom X Namco She is one of the characters from Namco side. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Asuka appears as a Pair Unit teamming up with Sakura Kasugano. Super Smash Bros. 5: Legends She appears as an unlockable character. Gran Turismo: Project Autosport She is one of the drivers of the game. Top Fighter 9000 Asuka is one of the character from Tekken side. Gallery File:Devil Asuka Kazama.png|Devil Asuka as she appears in Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Bosses